


Why I love you

by TheReaperWithGlasses



Series: One shot wonders [3]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Musical, No Smut, Song: Nights Like This (Pigeon Pit), Song: She Looks So Perfect (5 Seconds of Summer)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27081964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaperWithGlasses/pseuds/TheReaperWithGlasses
Summary: Mime bomb and Neal are on a stake out mission and decided to call it a night and spend some time together. It’s also a musical.
Relationships: Mime bomb/Neal the Eel (Carmen Sandieago)
Series: One shot wonders [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Why I love you

It's a month before the lucky cat caper episode. Neal the eel and mime bomb are in a small town suburbs house where there staking out a house. There three days into there mission and are relaxing for the night.

Hey-hey, hey-hey, hey-hey, hey

Hey-hey, hey-hey, hey-hey, hey

"Simmer down, simmer down

They say we’re too young now to amount to anything else

But look around

We worked too damn hard for this just to give it up now

If you don’t swim, you’ll drown

But don’t move, honey" Neal

Mime bomb is sitting in his lap as they lay in bed, and kisses his neck.

"You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now that I’m so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now that I’m so down

Hey" Neal 

Mime bomb moves and kisses him on the lips like hes afraid to loose him.

Hey-hey, hey-hey, hey-hey, hey

Mime bomb breaks the kiss and moves to an inch away from from his face.

"Let’s get out, let’s get out

'Cause this deadbeat town’s only here just to keep us down

While I was out

I found myself alone just thinking

If I showed up with a plane ticket

And a shiny diamond ring with your name on it

Would you wanna run away too?

'Cause all I really want is you" Neal

Mime bomb moves down and starts to kiss his collar bone.

"You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now that I’m so down

I made a mixtape straight out of ‘94

I’ve got your ripped skinny jeans lying on the floor

And I know now that I’m so down

Hey" Neal

Hey-hey, hey-hey, hey-hey, hey

Neil wraps his arms around him

which makes him to stop and just stare at him.

"You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now that I'm so down

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now that I’m so down

Hey" Neal

Hey-hey, hey-hey, hey-hey, hey

You look so perfect standing there

In my American Apparel underwear

And I know now that I’m so down (Hey)

Your lipstick stain is a work of art

I got your name tattooed in an arrow heart

And I know now that I’m so down

Hey" Neal

Mime bomb gives him one more kiss before curling up on him and passing out it doesn't take long before neal follows suit. It's about midnight when neal finds himself awake and he doesn't know why. He looks around and notices mime bomb peacefully sleeping next to him. He knows it's selfish but he doesn't want any of this to end ever. 

He then starts to think about the day they had together yesterday.

Strawberry stained fingertips chain smoking

Binge-watching Netflix

Bike grease in my hair

Blood on your jeans

Blisters on your feet

A huge grin full of teeth

The California drought

The smell after the thunderstorm

That knocked the power out

Sweat soaks up my handle bars

I want to die with all my scars

If they don’t like the way we are, then fuck them

And I stayed up, chain smoking in the kitchen

Until you got home and the curtains were on fire

Fuck, I’m sorry you feel all alone

With the T.V. blasting shadows on my face

Hitching back to the apartment

It was such a lonely place

I place my head between my knees and think:

“do you ever have nights like these?“

So separated from my sense of self and

The shit you keep up on your bookshelf

So, I just take another sip

I keep falling off and eating shit and forgetting to unclip

The sun will rise another time, for now it’s me and you, our bikes:

We trip and stumble, laughing, to the park

The flea bites laid out on my wrist

The heart shaped blister on my palm

The handlebars had etched my body is out

On my back porch my brain is fucking somewhere else

On the roof with the flags we torched

And I stayed up, chain smoking in the kitchen

Until you got home and the curtains were on fire

Fuck, I’m sorry you feel all alone

With the T.V. blasting shadows on my face

Hitching back to the apartment

It was such a lonely place

I place my head between my knees and think:

“do you ever have nights like these?“

So separated from my sense of self and

The shit you keep up on your bookshelf

Neal is curled up on the floor of there kitchen crying and mime bomb gets down and gives neal a hug and dosen't let go. 

This is when neil snaps out of it and looks back over at the mime. Mime bomb in his sleep starts reaching out having lost his primary source of warmth. Neal scoots over and pulls mime bomb into his chest, he listens to the sound of his breathing for awhile before eventually falling back asleep.


End file.
